La oscuridad que hay en mi
by PazOrtiz
Summary: Sus palabras son cortantes y precisas, pero hieren demasiado como para seguir escuchándolas. Al voltearme espero olvidar todo, olvidarla a ella, a mi humanidad. ¿Si aun duele? Siempre, ¿Si aun pienso en ella? Todas las noches, ¿Si aun siento? No. Damon no se controla, pues su cuerpo no le pertenece mas. Situado después de el episodio 3x22 M POR QUE SOY PARANOICA
1. Hipócrita

_**HOLIWIS HERMOSO AMANTES DE LA DULCE Y PROFUNDA HISTORIA DE AMOR ENTRE DAMON Y ELENA :) **_**bueno, siempre he apoyado a esta pareja, sempre me inclino al lado oscuro 13 13 jdlkalkkldjkl espero que les guste este Fanfic, es mi prediccion o talvez, como me gustaria que fuera la cuarta temporada... ES mi primer Fic que he subido a fanfiction, asi que si fueran dulces seria bueno :D va a ser priincipalmente de Damon y sus emociones, onda asi, no quiere seguir sintiendo y elena tratando de traerlo de vuelta... EN FIN es de Damon como era en la primera temporada :)3 aunque tambien amo a Damon tierno 3 3 SI LES GUSTA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR :) LAS AMO FUTURAS LECTORAS 3**

**parejas:**

**Elena/Stefan (lo mas dificil y doloroso que he tenido que escribir alguna vez.)**

**Damon/Elena**

**Rebekah/Damon**

* * *

_Hipócrita_. Esta era una de las palabras que me describía mas últimamente. Por que eso era lo que era, una _hipócrita_.

Hace tres semanas había muerto. Sonaba extraño pero era verdad. Hace tres semanas que no había ningún problema en _Mystic Falls_, hace tres semanas Damon se había borrado de mi vida, o por lo menos el no quería nada que ver conmigo.

La ultima vez que lo había visto fue dos días después de que complete la transición. Estaba ebrio, por lo menos se había tomado un par de botellas de _bourbon_ cuando lo vi, y me dejo claro que preferían mantenerse al margen de todo.

–Puede que ya nos seas humana, Elena, pero eso no te convierte en algo mas sigiloso.

Se volteo con su sonrisita típica en sus labios, a pesar de que se quería ver _frío_, la mascara no se fijaba.

–Damon…– Rogué, me dolía verlo así, me dolía pensar en que yo era el problema, ese dolor y remordimiento de conciencia cuando estaba con Stefan, ese vacío.

–Elena, – imito mi tono de voz – No te preocupes, estaré fuera de aquí antes del amanecer, solo disfruto de mi licor por ultima vez. –Su boca se movía pero yo había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación cuando me comunico que planeaba irse. –No te preocupes, dejare que tu y mi hermanito sean felices y jueguen a la casita por lo menos una eternidad.

Lo ultimo salio en un amargo suspiro y brindo en mi dirección. Luego se volteo a mirar al fuego. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas casi automáticamente. Yo nunca quise _esto_. Cuando elegí a Stefan lo hice pensando en tiempo humano, no mas de sesenta años. Pero pensar en estar sin Damon por una eternidad era agonizante.

No se si pasaron segundos, horas o minutos, pero un silencio eléctrico se fue construyendo hasta que lo rompí con un sollozo sordo.

–Prometiste que nunca me dejarías. – se me hizo un hueco en el corazón, esa maldita sensación de ahogo me lleno obligando a mis lagrimas caer libremente.

Desee tanto apagar el interruptor, desee tanto poder olvidar a Damon.

Repentinamente el se volteo exhibiendo unos ojos llenos de dolor, pena y sufrimiento. Casi jure ver una lagrima nublar sus celestes pupilas.

–Elena, –su voz casi se rompió, pero logro controlar ese trémulo temblor en su voz– ¿esperas que este contigo para siempre? Tu sabes mejor que nadie como me duele verte con Stefan. Además también prometí que si elegías a Stefan, me iría de la ciudad.

Cada vez empeoraba.

– ¿Vas a dejar la ciudad?

No le dejaría irse.

–No lo se.– dijo mirando repentinamente al suelo. – pero no estaré mas _aquí_.

Apareció en frente Mio, con la ayuda de sus poderes sobrenaturales, y toco mi mejilla con su mano derecha. La electricidad que se había disipado fluyo desde ese punto donde su tacto chocaba con mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta mi columna. Me sonrojaría, si aun lo pudiera hacer.

–Elena, necesito olvidarte.

Y eso basto, por que si no estaba muerta aun, ahora si lo estaba, nunca había sentido la verbena contra mi piel pero estaba segura que dolería menos que ese recuerdo.

Me miro lúgubremente antes de besarme la frente, y luego se marcho. Dejándome frente a una chimenea con fuego extinguiéndose, y un doloroso sentimiento de _deja vu_.

Stefan me observó fijamente y frunció el ceño. Últimamente estar juntos era mas incomodo que nada, pero como la gran _hipócrita_ que soy aun así le susurraba un "te amo" todas las noches después de hacer el amor.

Todas las noches eran una agonía, por que Stefan y Damon no solo eran diferentes por la personalidad.

Cuando me enamore de Stefan me encantaba su forma de ser tan dulce y delicado. Siempre. Cada noche me besaba dulcemente y me hacia gemir.

Pero ahora después de cada vez cuando el dormía lloraba silenciosamente.

Damon y su forma de ser era tan diferente. Stefan siempre me dejaba queriendo mas. Pero Damon, Damon era pasión y fuego.

Lo que yo nunca sentí por Stefan pero que sentía incontrolablemente por Damon era sed, sed de su cuerpo, sed de el. Cuando era humana la sed siempre estaba ahí, escondida en mi. Pero ahora que era un vampiro había salido a la superficie brutal y amplificadamente. Aun mas que la sangre.

–¿Qué tienes en mente?– susurro Stefan abrazándome y besándome.

Estaba inquieta. Demasiado inquieta, quería correr, saltar, besarlo y consumirlo. Pero Stefan no era así, y nunca lo seria me tenia que recordar constantemente. Estaba _hambrienta_, esa maldita necesidad siempre estaba en el fondo, fastidiando.

Me agite bruscamente y me libere de el abrazo de Stefan.

Comencé a caminar por la estancia de un lado hacia el otro, golpeando algo ocasionalmente.

–Elena…

estaba Arta de el, y de sus pobres consuelos.

Pero no podía romper su corazón. No me sentía capaz. Tenia que ser la novia perfecta.

Sin evitarlo mis lagrimas cayeron. Y el me abrazo, me consoló y me abrazo.

Tal y como el día anterior.

Deseaba tanto apagarlo, pero eso quería decir darse por vencida en Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan… y el amor hacia Damon.

Así, que como cada noche me limite a tratar de empujar los recuerdos de su hermano, tan profundo como pude. Especialmente esos malditos recuerds de haber conocido un hombre de ojos celestes la noche del accidente de mis padres, o el hecho de que se haya dado por vencido en mi cuando me dijo tan dulces palabras la noche que me devlvio el collar.

* * *

Todo era borroso, escuchaba los leves gemidos de Monica cada vez que la acariciaba, obligádola a curvarse con el placer.

–Damon…

Susurro entre el éxtasis de la noche. La sed me atacó por sorpresa y no pense dos veces antes de enterrar mis colmillos en aquella criatura hasta que su corazón ya no latió.

Habían cadáveres esparcidos por la habitación y por lo menos unas veintidós botellas vacías.

¿Si aún dolía? Siempre.

¿Si aún la recordaba? Todas las noches.

¿Si aún sentía? No.

O eso pensaba.

* * *

**reviews son apreciados dasjsdjaljldslds**

**.-Paz**


	2. Deseo Odio

**Aqui les presento orgullosa el capitulo numero 2! Melissa Williams de Salvatore por darte cuenta de lo que mis ojos no! SEGUN YO si tenia una separacion, pero al parecer noop... ): No mporta, aqui el segundo capitulo y espero quue la historia siga con un camino interesante :D **

**Y por sierto, The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, si no, Damon Estaria con Elena y stefan hubiera muerto por un ataque de celos :$**

* * *

Un molesto golpe persistente en la puerta me despertó.

–Damon se que estas ahí. Vamos. Abre.

Mi molesto hermanito insistía. Bueno, cualquier cosa que quisiese no importaba.

Emití un gruñido y me levante de la cama en la que me hallaba. No tenia una camisa puesta pero no me moleste por buscarla.

–Miren quien quiso visitarme.

Sonreí burlonamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Pero me arrepentí de no haber limpiado. Por que apenas vi a Stefan también vi a su hermosa novia mirándome paralizada. Y solo eso basto. Por que me congele en mi lugar.

–¿Y? ¿A que se debe la visita de este par de tórtolitos? – tuve que actuar rápido, disfrutando de haber apagado mis sentimientos, sabia que me veía indiferente y talvez relajado.

Elena por su parte no escondió lo herida que estaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

– Stefan… ¿Puedo hablar un segundo con Damon? ¿A solas?

Stefan asintió. Y bajo por las escaleras del motel en donde estábamos. Yo aun estaba notablemente ebrio así que de alguna forma no pude evitar encontrarle un poco de humor a la situación.

–¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?

Levanté una ceja en su dirección con una sonrisita y ella agacho la cabeza.

Me encantaría entender que mierda hacían aquí y porque no estaban besándose como la pareja feliz que eran en la casa de huéspedes. Es mas, muero de ganas de irme para no volver a enfrentarme a la pequeña cabecita café de Elena.

– Vinimos a… Damon, necesitamos tu ayuda. – su voz casi se rompe al pronunciar mi nombre y mi corazón no paraba de dar esos malditos saltos a pesar de que ya no latía.

Pero yo me rehusaba a ser débil, no de nuevo.

– Mi ayuda, claro, como no lo descifre, quieren que haga el trabajo sucio, como siempre. –Puse los ojos en blanco y levante una ceja en si dirección antes de continuar. –¿Y se puede saber para que?

Ella vacilo como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar, inhalo, y justo antes de continuar pareció tomar cuenta de los cadáveres y las botellas en el piso.

–¿Esto es lo que haz hecho? ¿Beber y matar a personas inocentes?

¿Me estaba acusando?

–Elena, si viniste a acusarme de eso por favor vete. No vuelvas y nunca mas te aparezcas en frente mío.

Ella pareció romperse poco a poco con cada palabra.

Lloro por unos minutos silenciosamente y me tuve que controlar demasiado para no confortarla.

Cuando por fin limpio su mente me miro con ojos cansados y abrió la boca.

– Damon, tengo problemas con la sed. No la puedo controlar. Y…

no voy a mentir, estar con Elena me hacia mal, me partía el corazón, mi cuerpo dolía por tocarla, solo un simple roce y bastaría para que volviera a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. Por eso me aleje y la contemple unos segundos. Por que no quería volver a acercarme a esa criatura. Por que ella era la única cosa inmune a mi falta de emociones. Ella seguía debatiéndose interiormente algo, no quise pensar en que.

– Damon… Te extraño.

Sentí como mis ojos se ablandaban y como mi mano se movió automáticamente para tocarla, necesitaba tocarla, esa sensación iba mas allá de lo sobrenatural. Y así, cuando nuestras pieles hicieron contacto, la misma electricidad que había extrañado por tres largas semanas volvió y traspaso mi torrente sanguíneo.

* * *

Las palabras habían salido como un tenue susurro cuando hable, y de un segundo a otro el hombre que había parecido mortal y aterrador me estaba ofreciendo lo único que parecía calmarme y lo que había estado anhelando durante semanas.

Cerré los ojos y disfrute cada segundo de su suave mano contra mi piel.

–Elena, sabes que nunca voy a poder odiarte, por mucho que me gustaría, yo tambien te extraño. Te ayudare pero no quiere decir que este todo el tiempo contigo, una hora al día bastara. –Pausó como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación fuera lo mas doloroso del mundo.– Ahora ve con tu novio y disfruten la eternidad, por lo menos antes de que algo malo ocurra.

Y con esas palabras y un suspiro atormentado me cerró la puerta en la cara y nuevamente como acostumbraban ser nuestras despedidas me dejo en el pasillo confundida, con un jodido sentimiento de frustración y traición.

No podia ir con Stefan, no despues de esto.

* * *

Cuando cerré la puerta apoye mi frente en la fría madera, maldiciendo por la maldita perfección de Stefan.

siempre seria el.

necesitaba una distraccion, trabajar con elena seria agotador, fisica y mentalmente.

**Como siempre, REVIEWS SON APRECIADOS JLHALHFLJHFJHL**

**.-Paz**


	3. Impulsos

**Hola Hermosas! bueno, ME DAN EUFORIA CON SUS ALERTAS Y REVIEWS:3 jkfkkjalkljs la verdad, verdad verdad? queria abandonar la historia:( pero SE ME OCURRIO ALGO jeje y aqui esta, lo que yo suelo hacer cada vez que leo FF de delena es me salto las partes en que damon y elena no aparecen, PERO I USTEDES HACEN ESO AHORA no entenderan nada despues, TOMO un brusco giro la histora, apuesto a que no se lo esperaban, PERO ESTA TODO FRIAMENTE CALCULADOc: y... si esto no es una prediccion para la cuarta temporada, solo es mi FF de alg que salio de mi retoscida mente (: LAS AMO LECTORAS! siganme en twitter, para alegrarnos el dia mutamenteC: Paz_OrtizOber (:(: **

* * *

Todo estaba desmoronándose.

Era el estúpido pensamiento que se revolvía dentro de mi cabeza.

Levante mi brazo para dar vuelta la vieja y amarilla pagina del gran grimorio frente a mi.

No recordaba haber leído alguna vez tantos hechizos en tan corto tiempo.

Si bien, este no era uno de los grimorios usuales que utilizaba, tenía mas información y bien, hechizos mas útiles y poderosos.

Esta vez mis antepasados no me perdonarían, por lo tanto, no me dejarían usar los métodos convencionales para extraer poder.

Era verdad, me asustaba leer este libro que no sabía de donde provenía. Pero no me quedaba mas opción.

Algo llamo mi atención.

En medio de la gran pagina gastada por el uso, había un titulo casi completamente borrado por los años, "converterent sensus."

Con el pasar del año casi había perfeccionado el latín. Todos los grimorios estaban perfectamente codificados con ese lenguaje tan antiguo, así que no tuve mas opción que aprender a hablarlo.

Acaricie la hoja y el suave lomo del libro. "Revertir sensaciones" repetí el titulo de aquella ancestral magia. Continúe leyendo hasta que escuche un suave golpe en la puerta.

Con una mirada, todas las llamas de las velas que me rodeaban bailaron hasta apagarse y una vez que estaba adecuadamente marcada la pagina del antiguo libro me apresure a la puerta principal.

–Bonnie.– saludó Stefan cuando le abrí.

–Stefan… Hem, ¿Dónde esta Elena?…– ni el, ni Elena, ni Damon sabían nada sobre los acontecimientos que tenían que ver con la no-muerte de Klaus. Deduje que Stefan estaba aquí por eso.

–Esta con Damon…

espera. Me perdí de algo. Damon? Pensé que el se había marchado.

–¿No que Damon se había, eh… marchado?– dije sin darme cuenta.

–Bonnie… Elena esta teniendo… Problemas de control. Por lo tanto buscamos a Damon y lo encontramos en un motel a las afueras de Mystic Falls.

–Muy "Damon" de su parte…–Murmure de mala gana levantando una ceja– Así que, ¿Problemas de control?

–Sabes que yo no tengo el mejor de los controles, Bonnie.–Dijo mirando levemente el suelo– Ella insiste en que Damon la ayude. Quería saber si conoces algún hechizo que me pueda dar un control por la sangre como el que Damon tiene…

El hechizo que estaba leyendo justo antes de que Stefan tocara la puerta era exactamente el hechizo que Stefan quería, pero eso incluía que Damon sintiese la sed de Stefan y Stefan el control de Damon.

No importaba, era mejor que Damon se fuese, y no volviese. Prefería al hermano pequeño de los Salvatore para Elena. Y seguiría siendo así.

–Tengo el hechizo.

La frase salio fugazmente de mi garganta y me voltee para subir a mi habitación.

Escuche los pasos firmes del vampiro detrás Mio. Tome la hoja entre mis manos y lancé una mirada cómplice a Stefan.

–Damon sentirá tu sed. Pero tu estarás en control. ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?

* * *

Me había dado una ducha. Y había salido de ese asqueroso motel.

Estaba en camino a la casa de huéspedes.

No lo podía negar. Estaba muy alegre. Tal vez demasiado. ¡Mierda! Incluso estaba soltando pequeñas risitas en el auto, pero no podía ayudar con eso por que me encantaba la idea de que Elena necesitara mi ayuda. Dolía igualmente. Pero hace tres semanas que no la veía–Hasta hoy– y me moría de ganas por poder estar con ella. Pero después el protagonista de mis pesadillas aparecía de nuevo. Stefan y Elena, la pequeña pareja feliz con su épico amor adolescente y sus jodidas mariposas y arcoiris.

Dolía mucho imaginárselos besándose. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Yo le podía dar a Elena lo que Stefan nunca podría. Un amor real. Un amor incondicional y apasionado. No como el rey de la melancolía que es mi hermano, no un amor de niños.

¿Es que de verdad que nadie me puede amar de verdad?

Me hallé a mi mismo acelerando y sosteniendo el volante con tal firmeza que mis nudillos estaba blancos.

Toda la alegría desaparecio de un segundo al otro.

Necesitaba matar algo. Beber de alguien. Necesitaba sangre y un trago del mejor "Jack Daniell`s" que encontrara.

Me apresure por el camino a la entrada de la casa de huéspedes.

Una vez dentro, en la sala, clavé la mirada en una botella de whiskey. Era como si me hipnotizara casi. Nunca había sido así. Nunca había tenido esa necesidad tan irracional de hacer algo.

Pero no me controlé. Tomé la botella entre mis manos y acerque la boca de cristal a mis labios, succionando el liquido color ámbar con tanto anhelo que ciertas gotas se desplazaban por mi barbilla.

Que. Mierda. Me. Ocurría.

Podía pensar, pero no detenerme. Por lo menos no hasta que la botella se vació y yo me quedara admirándola con recelo.

Al levantar la vista me encontré con Elena, tenia los ojos como platos y me observaba desde una distancia prudente.

Antes de hablar tragué el resto del liquido que tenia en la boca y entre el leve ardor de el alcohol sentí una desagradable y dolorosa sequedad en la garganta.

–Elena…– Mi voz salio de manera hostigosa.

–¿Damon? ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella debió haber notado mi mirada perdida y estupefacta que no supe ocultar. Y ella se veia disgustada.

Si, Elena se veía disgustada. Disgustada. de. mi. ¿por qué? Pues porque me acababa de tragar una botella de whiskey en menos de 2 segundos y no me había podido controlar. Yo, el puto rey del control, no supe controlarme con una puta botella de alcohol.

Pero me concentre con mas fuerza y me di cuenta de que ella no estaba disgustada, si no, asustada. horrorizada.

Asentí con la cabeza.

–Si, solo tengo un poco de… eh, hambre

fruncí el ceño ante la vaga mi respuesta.

Ella se acerco a mi con su perfecto cuerpecito. Y yo me sentía como un jodido vampiro recién nacido que no sabia controlar sus impulsos.

Sentí a su mano posarse en mi mejilla. Y esto era demasiado. Era jodidamente demasiado para mi. Pero no podía hacerle nada. Por que después ella me odiaría y no podría vivir con eso.

Así que me limite a agitarme bruscamente, obligando a su mano a caer, tomar las llaves de mi auto, y marcharme al grill para buscar una presa.

* * *

**REVIEWS SON APRECIADOS :) :3**


	4. Sin remordimientos

**Hola hermosas, SUS REVIEWS ME VUELVEN EUFORICA! este capitulo no se si es el mejor, pero LEANLO Y COMENTENLO ! sisisisisi, el giro principal dela historia es el hechizo, Y WOW VEREMOS MUCHOO DE ESO. pero ELENA no estara feliz... ): **

**jajajajjaja hhlalhfdhjd GRACIAS POR LEER !**

* * *

Me inundó un cómodo sentimiento de relajación cuando salí de la casa de Bonnie.

La maldita sensación de hambre, de sed, siempre molestando en el fondo de mi parecía haber desaparecido.

Caminé con una calma impropia de mí hasta la casa de huéspedes por el fresco sendero rodeado de álamos.

Pero durante el camino mi cabeza no pudo mantenerse alejada del tema que después no podría evadir mas.

¿Qué pensaría Elena?

No debía ser tan importante, después de todo a ella no le importaba completamente Damon.

¿O si?

Claro que repetir una y otra vez la frase que últimamente deseaba tan vigorosamente que fuera verdad no cambiaria lo hechos.

Elena quería a Damon, incluso con mas afección de lo que ella aceptaría jamás.

Parecía que ahora que podía pensar claramente podía ver de nuevo, después de estar cegado por largos meses.

Había estado tan seguro de que _ella_ me escogería a _mí_. Pondría mis manos al fuego.

A pesar de que ya me había escogido tenían una amarga sensación de que no duraría.

Pero no podía seguir negándome lo que era evidente. Damon y Elena eran más cercanos de lo que nunca me hubiera gustado que fuesen. Y me sentí completamente impotente durante esas largas tres semanas, sin poder hacer nada al respecto de su sed, ni de la profunda melancolía que parecía estar siempre ahí, en sus profundos ojos cafés.

Si, si la había escuchado musitar el nombre de mi hermano en sus sueños justo antes de despertar llorando…

Pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Ahora, ella se dará cuenta de lo que Damon puede llegar a hacer, ahora, finalmente, se dará cuenta de lo que realmente quiere es su amor épico de vuelta. A alguien dulce, fiel y noble. Ahora sin esa maldita sed incontrolable.

* * *

Al abrir la pesada puerta hecha de _nogal_ que daba al pasillo principal de la casa de huéspedes me percaté de _su_ presencia ausente en el sillón que daba a la chimenea.

Ella observaba mientras que el fuego se extinguía.

Me acerque silenciosamente a su oscura figura y una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca comencé a darle dulces besos en el cuello.

–Hola amor…

mi voz salio prácticamente inexpresiva, a excepción de algunos rastros de amor.

Tendría que arreglar _eso_.

Ella por su parte frunció el ceño y me miró confundida.

–Hola Stefan.

Algo ocurría.

–¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunté con cierta preocupación. – ¿Tienes hambre?

–Eh, – Dudo un instante en responder, como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras con calma.– Yo… estoy bien, Stefan– Suspiró.– Pero tu hermano no. Y si, de hecho estoy hambrienta, estaba esperando a Damon para que me ayudara con eso. Me dijo que volvería luego.

Así que el idiota de mi hermano ya se había dado una vuelta por aquí.

Me molesté en solo pensar en mi _novia_ con mi _hermano_, juntos, solos.

Lo que Elena no sabia era que Damon no era, eh… _apto_ para enseñarle control, ya que ahora carecía de él.

Pero este sería un buen momento para apreciar mi recientemente adquirido auto_control_.

Me recordé a mi mismo de actuar con preocupación, pero le resté importancia al asunto.

–Estoy seguro de que Damon estará bien. En cuanto a lo del hambre. – le dediqué una sonrisa calida.–Podemos bajar al sótano y tomar unas bolsas de sangre.

Cuando mencioné las bolsas de sangre su actitud cambió por completo. Elena flectó los músculos y apretó la mandíbula.

– No creo que sea una buena idea.

Logro farfullar entre dientes.

– Vamos confía en mi.

La tomé de la mano, y a pesar de que ella pareció dudar, bajó conmigo al sótano en busca del dulce néctar vicioso.

* * *

Mis nudillos se habían vuelto blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo contra el manubrio de mi amado Camaro azul.

Mi maldita cabeza estaba palpitando y mis colmillos estaban amenazando con aparecer.

Al dejar el auto no me moleste en bloquear las puertas y me dirigí al grill.

Pero el aroma que había esperado que me calmara y que me tentara solo hizo aumentar el dolor en mis encías y me sentí obligado a caminar directo a una muchacha con bonitos ojos verdes y largo cabello negro.

Pero no podía permitirme hacerme el galán con ella, por que… Moría. De. Hambre.

Mierda. Mis malditas venas estaban al filo de aparecer.

–Hola linda, quiero que hagas todo lo que te diga, por favor no grites y sígueme sin protestar.

La compulsión fluyó de mis ojos a los suyos.

Caminé hacia la puerta, incomodo por la cantidad de personas en mi camino.

Pero un humano idiota cometió el error de su vida a chocar conmigo.

–¡Muévete idiota!

Casi grité y lo empuje de con demasiada fuerza. Cayo al piso y el cristal roto de su vaso se enterró en su blanda piel.

Segado por el aroma me obligue a salir de ese lugar, demasiado rápido.

no sabia que mierda me ocurría, esto no era yo.

Justo después de ese pequeño incidente, yo y mi compañera, nos internamos en un oscuro callejón

Acercándome a ella para morder me intoxique de su dulce esencia de frambuesas. Olí su cabello y ella cerró los ojos. Pero a la vez que el dolor placentero de mis colmillos se volvía mas molesto. Con un leve gruñido me obligue a mi mismo a usar el autocontrol que supuestamente poseía.

Todo. Era. Demasiado.

Me acerque a su cuello de manera definitiva y cumplí mis más oscuros deseos.

Sin un toque de agrado para mi pobre presa.

Sin un poco de humanidad restante en mi.

Su vida se escapo de sus manos. Y la sed se escapo de sus limites.

Por que no fue suficiente. Nunca podría tener suficiente de ese dulce líquido tan basto en este planeta.

* * *

Stefan me guió hasta el sótano y me indico que cargara cinco bolsas de sangre al salón principal. El llevó otras cinco.

Por mucha sed que tuviera no podía dejar de pensar en la miserable cara de Damon cuando casi suplicaba con los ojos que lo detuviera al tragarse esa botella de licor.

Algo estaba mal con el.

Y no solo eso, por que mi cuerpo anhelaba su tacto, anhelaba su presencia, su arrogancia, su sarcasmo, su humor.

Pero Stefan no paraba de hablar.

Se sirvió una de las bolsas en uno de los mejores vasos de Damon, y eso me molestó. Por que a Damon le molestaba el hecho de que su hermano tocara sus vasos y Stefan lo sabía.

Limpiando mis pensamientos vi como el tomaba de su vaso, disfrutándolo, pero sin desesperarse, con autocontrol poco característico de él.

– Elena. Necesitas tomar sangre.

Dijo con preocupación en su semblante.

me acerque la primera bolsa a los labios, oliéndola, admirando su color, tentándome.

En un segundo estaba vacía. Y yo gemí ligeramente al sentir el líquido color rubí bajar por mi garganta.

–Anda, toma otra, Elena. Después de unas cuantas se hará mas fácil.

* * *

Jamás esperé que el resultado de tomar varias bolsas de sangre fuera tan impactante. Definitivamente lo logré controlar vagamente, pero era algo.

Me llamo la atención el comportamiento de Stefan. Aunque no le tome mucha importancia.

Pero aun así, no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba caminando en mitad del bosque en mitad de la noche. Quería llorar para ser sincera. Pero me obligaba a ser valiente, por Damon.

Y el no contestaba su teléfono.

Era temprano en la madrugada, pero la noche no estaba ni cerca de su fin. Y sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a correr hacia el Grill.

* * *

Me di cuenta que algo estaba completamente mal cuando no me saciaba.

La noche ya era definitiva y mis victimas estaban apiladas en el piso. Ocho relucientes cuerpos sin vida.

Mi cabeza se manejaba para susurrar tan manipulantes palabras una y otra vez.

_Mátalos a todos, a nadie le importara._

Y cada vez se convertiría más en una realidad. Una chica asustada me miraba desde el rincón donde le había indicado que me esperara. Ella ya había tomado conocimiento de su destino al ver los cuerpos.

Pero una vez mas, me zambullí en el éxtasis del delirio sin previo ritual.

Nunca en mi vida había estado mas satisfecho, pero mas hambriento.

Y justo cuando el cuerpo yacía sin vida en mis brazos alguien me empujo fuera de ese calido lugar.

Quería. Matar. Al. Maldito. Que. Lo. Hubiera. Hecho.

Gruñí de manera animal sin reconocer a la hermosa mujer de cabello café y esos ojos familiares que hacían juego.

La empine contra la pared, amenazando con matarla. Pero después los recuerdos de esos ojos asustados me atacaron.

Esa mujer era _Elena_.

* * *

**APRECIO SUS REVIEWS ÑAJKJÑAJKASJFAJSFÑ (:**


	5. Duele demasiado

**HooolaC: ! bueno, les presento, muy orgullosa, el ¿capitulo 5? no estoy seguraa :) pero, les advierto, lo escribi todo de una tirada, o lo he leido, solo corregí los errores ortograficos :)así que... no me den muy duro D: diganme que es parece lo que esta tomando el FF y yo les digo, el proximo tendra que ver con el hechizo de damon! Sabremos como quitarlo y algunos efectos secundarios OOO: pero eso no hasta el proximmo caaap :D mañana editare todo si es que hubiera alguuuna cosita incoherente y... ya! eso es todo ... DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN SUS ADORABLES REVIEWS :D **

***ADVERTENCIA, este capitulo incluye mucho dolor D:****

* * *

_La empiné contra la pared, amenazando con matarla. Pero después los recuerdos de esos ojos asustados me atacaron._

_Esa mujer era Elena._

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Esta vez si que la había cagado bien. Ahora no me querrá hablar nunca más y mi lastimoso "yo" querrá suicidarse por que _ella _me odiará.

Pero ella no gritaba ni forcejeaba. Solo me observaba con una mirada perdida.

Y así me caí en la cuenta de que estaba cubierto en sangre. Seguramente estaba observando como las gotas de el espeso liquido caían por mi barbilla. O como estaban deliciosamente esparcidas sobre mi frente ¡Joder! Se me hacía agua la boca al pensar en ese maldito liquido.

Pero yo no era así. Bueno, era impulsivo, si, pero nunca había sido descontrolado ¡no! Mal hermano, ese trabajo estaba reservado para el melancólico de Stefan. Siendo el poco autocontrol el único defecto en su vida o personalidad. Por que siempre sería el, él y su perfecto comportamiento. Él y su perfecta novia. Él y todo el amor de nuestro padre. Siempre sería el. Yo ya debería estar resignado a eso, así todo sería mas fácil.

Debería simplemente apagarlo todo. Olvidarlo todo.

Desprenderme de todo.

Dejé a Elena en el piso y me voltee para limpiar los cuerpos e irme de Mystic Falls para bien, como lo debería haber hecho en el minuto que supe que Katherine amaba a mi hermanito.

Pero justo cuando pensé que de verdad podría ser fácil dejarlo todo atrás, Elena decidió abrir la boca.

–¿A dónde vas?

Su voz tenía un trémulo temblor y rebosaba mas que suficiente miedo.

SIP, miedo.

¿A que?

A mi no creo. Pero tal vez a la situación a la cual se enfrentaba, a mí, pero no por el hecho de ser yo, sino que lo "volátil" que había demostrado ser.

– Me voy.

Eso no fueron palabras sino un gruñido inhumano que salió de mi garganta.

Y no, yo no me había dado vuelta para poder ver su rostro, pero ella me sorprendió nuevamente con su recientemente adquirida "velocidad vampírica".

Y si. Me lo había imaginado. Su pequeño rostro de princesa formando una molesta mueca de dolor y sus ojos brillando por las amargas lagrimas que no dejaría caer por que ella era casi tan obstinada como yo.

– ¿A dónde?

Era obvio que no me podría ir, no sin formar un gran escándalo que era exactamente una de las cosas que no quería hacer por que era demasiado doloroso.

– Me voy, Elena. – tomé un paso hacía ella, no lo debería haber hecho. Pero me conocen, imposible de ignorar una oportunidad para sufrir.– Me voy, como debí haberlo hecho hace un largo tiempo.

La miraba desafiante. Estaba preparado para atacar, mandíbula apretada y músculos tensos.

–No puedes irte.

Eso no fue un requisito, como de costumbre, eso fue una orden, un hecho, un axioma.

Tomé otro paso y prácticamente sentí como se rompía el piso ante el poder de mi presencia.

– Mírame hacerlo.

Y una vez mas abrí la boca para herir a una de las pocas personas que aun estaban vivas que yo amaba.

Y una lágrima, un asesino devastador, se deslizo por su mejilla. Eso fue una estaca sobre una herida abierta.

Pero yo no me atreví a acercarme lo suficiente para quitar la pequeña lagrima. Por que después sería demasiado difícil irme.

– ¡Damon! Es evidente que estas teniendo un problema… ¿Porque no puedes confiar en mi y decírmelo? ¡Tu no eres así!– Elena inhalo brevemente, pese a que no necesitaba hacerlo, pero sospeche que fue para que las siguientes palabras no fueran un sollozo incomprensible.–Quiero. Ayudarte.

No se como pero se las arreglo para que su voz sonara firme.

Mis paredes se estaban cayendo una a una. Y si no las levantaba rápidamente Elena se aferraría demasiado a mi como para poder largarme.

Con mi mejor sonrisita arrogante y tratando de librarme de cualquier vestigio de cualquier sentimiento me controlé por no explotar.

– Por que la gente que tu ayudas suele terminar taaaan bien. – comente sin darme cuenta.

Pero al momento las palabras dejaron mi boca sentí un dolor agudo en mi mejilla.

Elena me había abofeteado. Recuerdo que le había dicho que nunca mas intentara golpearme. Pero nada de eso fue el problema, por que la bofetada dolió demasiado. Física y psicológicamente. Elena me había golpeado, y se sentía como que me bañaran en verbena. Y tal como pude construir murallas impenetrables a mi alrededor, las murallas cayeron hechas polvo sin esperanza de ser levantadas nuevamente. Y me sentí vulnerable, demasiado vulnerable.

Pensar se hizo imposible y el dolor ocasionado por _ella_ demasiado intenso y agudo.

* * *

Me había dejado llevar por mis emociones y lo había abofeteado.

Todo se veía borroso gracias a las lagrimas, y no se como pero logre mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. Y por una vez estaban exponiendo todo lo que nunca mostraban, no se estaba protegiendo. Pero no se como podía llevar todo ese dolor consigo. Damon estaba apunto de romper a llorar. El, el hombre mas fuerte que había conocido, estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Por que el corazón es capaz de curarse a si mismo un numero limitado de veces, y el de este pobre vampiro había sido roto mas veces de las que era posible arreglar. Siempre supe que le dolía, mierda, sentía lo mismo que el. Pero este nivel de odio a si mismo, culpa y dolor me superaban. Quería compartirlo con el, aliviarlo.

– Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías, Damon.

Mi voz fue un leve susurro, casi inaudible.

– ¡La gente promete muchas cosas, Elena!

gritó cada palabra como si fueran maldiciones.

Y ahí comprendí, por como me miro, supe que había hecho mal al golpearlo, sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento de traición, dirigido hacia mi.

Cuando vi que no respondía supe que era lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Lo quería _apagar_.

No. No lo dejaría hacerlo.

Pero el se volteo, para comenzar a alejarse nuevamente.

Sabía que había empujado a Damon mas allá del limite hoy, pero no lo dejaría así. Damon necesitaba ayuda, y lo ayudaría. Por que me importaba lo que pasase con el. Por que a pesar de todo, últimamente estaba empezando a caer en la cuenta de que tal vez si amaba a dos personas. Por que Damon usaba mas que un pequeño rincón en mi corazón. Y si se marchaba, no sería capaz de lidiar conmigo.

–¡Damon, no hagas esto, no lo apagues!– pausé unos segundos dudando sobre si ir y obligarlo a que me mirase.

pero el no paró de caminar en dirección opuesta hacia mi.

– Damon... ¡Háblame! no me ignores.

no tenía fuerza para seguir peleando. queria confortarlo, abrazarlo, dejarme quererlo.

y una vez mas, el se volteo para mirarme, y mis temores se confirmaron, el temblaba levemente y una lagrima solitaria rodaba quemando su mejilla.

– Para tí es facil decirlo Elena. Pero,¿Vale la pena sentir si todo lo que hay es dolor? por que lo unico dulce que solía haber en mi vida decidió quedarse con mi hermano.

y eso me destruyo. lo ultimo que había querido era que Damon sufriese, menos por mi. necesitaba acercarme, consolarlo y decirle la verdad que dolía tanto mantener encerrada de una vez por todas. por que eso me estaba matando. Damon me estaba matando.

y ahi fue cuando me acerqué al vampiro que anhelaba tanto amor. me acerque a uno de los hombres mas importantes en mi vida y lo abracé dulcemente. El escondió el rostro en mi cuello y yo me perdí en su aroma. Nuestra relación era todo lo que jamas seria con otra persona. Nos amábamos como almas gemelas, pese que no lo admitiera, éramos mejores amigos ya quehabiamos construido una gran amistad con el pasar de los meses y nos atraiamos como amantes, era magnetico.

nos paramos ahi, gozando de la eternidad, derritiéndonos juntos.

* * *

**APRECIO SUS REVIEWS jujuujuju (:**


	6. La realidad es confusa

**HolaaaC: ! Tenemos... Capitulo nuevo! Y tal y como les dije, descubriremos mas sobre el hechizo que Bonnie le dio a damon, Y prooonto EL se va a enterar :S jlasjkfalkfj no saben como me alegran el dia sus REVIEWS! pero me come la culpa por no haberles respondido, D: de hora en adelante les contestare TODO lo que dejen :D Una cosa... me estaba preguntando a mi misma ¿ Cuantos Capitulos quieres que tenga tu fanfic? Y tengo una respuesta para eso, pero no la dire aqui, es sorpresaaa... pero a raiz de eso surgio otra pregunta ¿Quieres que termine bien o mal? DDDDDDD: NO LO SE**

**no se si quiero un poco de tension y un final algo triste, O si quiero un final perfecto y hermoso... pero pensare en eso depues, el capitulo de hoy es dulce y tierno entr pero, no les voy a contar el captulo competo ahora... LEANLO Y DEJEN SUS HERMOSAS REVIEWS ... C: GRACIAS POR SU APOYO :D**

* * *

Una vez mas estaba frustrada, frustrada por no poder arreglar esto, frustrada por que no podía obtener respuestas de mis antepasados, frustrada por no haber investigado mas antes de haber lanzado el hechizo dirigido a Damon y Stefan.

Pero lo mas difícil ahora seria confrontarlos. _Confrontarlo_.

Decirle que le esta ocurriendo a Damon, y por supuesto, hablar con Stefan para actualizarlo con los molestos efectos secundarios de mi estupida acción.

Sabía que Stefan me perdonaría, pero me aterraba Damon.

Nunca lo admitiría pero el me asustaba mas de lo que yo lo odiaba.

Me levante del punto en el que me encontraba sentada en el suelo y me dirigí a coger un vaso de cristal que reposaba en mi velador.

Tenia que comunicarme con alguien, _cualquier_ _bruja_, que me pudiera ayudar.

Mezcle la infusión de hierbas con una pequeña cantidad de agua y las velas iluminaron mi habitación al prenderse.

No había dejado mi habitación hace mas de dos días ya, necesitaba encontrar una solución o me volvería _loca_.

Me mantuve parada en el centro de el flujo de poder que no venia de ningún lugar aparente.

Faltaba un material para completar y fijar la línea de comunicación con el _más allá_.

_Sangre_.

Me hinqué en el medio de un pequeño circulo de tierra y dejé el vaso en el suelo.

Estaba rezando, literalmente, para que funcionara.

Este hechizo era lejos uno de los que más concentración y preparación requerían de los que había llevado a cabo, sola.

Pero, ¿Por qué era tan importante?

Bueno, era importante, principalmente, porque el hechizo que había unido a los hermanos Salvatore, al parecer, terminaría destruyendo a Damon a un nivel en donde no diferenciaría la realidad ni su subconsciente, y eso lo llevaría a ejecutar sus mas oscuras fantasías o deseos de los cuales el no estaría consiente. Pero, finalmente el moriría absorbiendo todo mi poder y seguramente terminaría delirando y destruyendo Mystic Falls.

Tomé la pequeña daga que reposaba a mi lado y realicé un pequeño corte en la palma de mi mano izquierda.

Y luego las gotas de sangre cayeron como la lluvia que le dio vida a la tierra.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Todo se había vuelto irreal, una maldita niebla cubría mis pupilas impidiéndome ver.

Esto era la noche en que estaba delirando por la mordida de Tyler nuevamente.

No supe como fue que llegue a este nivel de conciencia-no-consiente.

O si. Me refiero así a como me encontraba porque era como si todo fuera un sueño, pero todo era demasiado real.

Me sentía como si pudiera hacer todo lo que quisiese y nada me pasaría. Podría quitarme mi anillo de Lapislázuli en este minuto y caminar feliz a un atardecer sin arder en llamas.

¿Cómo lo sabia? Bueno… digamos que yo solo lo sabia.

Mierda, ahora si estaba delirando. Sentía exactamente la misma sensación de estar dentro del sueño de alguien, observando. Tal y como se sintió con Rose la noche de su muerte. Estaba presenciando dos mundos a la vez con mi cerebro.

En uno Elena y yo seguíamos abrazándonos en el estacionamiento, pero en el otro me daba miedo ver.

¿Por qué?

¡Mierda! ¡Es que en el otro seguía siento un puto humano! Seguía respirando, mi jodido corazón seguía latiendo y yo, yo estaba con mi hermano cenando en mi hogar y nuestro padre nos observaba mientras que decía algo.

Pero decidí quedarme en mi presente, en el presente en que Elena sentía lastima por mi, en el presente en que ella y mi hermano vivirían su propio "Y fueron felices por siempre", el presente en que yo era un vampiro alcohólico que amaba a la novia de su hermano, que había perdido a su único amigo, que era un idiota y que jamás seria feliz.

–Damon, lo siento tanto…

eso fue un susurro que me seducía a creer que tal vez mi cabeza solo estaba experimentando un recuerdo de hace 160 años.

Decidí aferrarme todo el tiempo que pudiera a este presente, aquí, con Elena en el estacionamiento del grill.

Nos separamos y yo la miré a los ojos, ella lloraba con pequeños sollozos perdidos que venían de sus labios.

Levanté mi mano para acariciar su cabello y para asegurarme una vez mas que esto si estaba pasando. Y me prepare mentalmente para una de las confesiones mas difíciles de toda mi vida, afrontar la verdad.

–Elena… Te amo, eso no va a cambiar nunca,– Mi voz era la de alguien que sabe que va a sufrir y se da por vencido de oponer resistencia. Deje mi mano caer.– tu lo sabes, pero no cambia que cada vez que te veo con mi hermano me destruyes, me matas, poco a poco de adentro hacia fuera.– Me alejé un par de pasos.– Y que un día de estos, no voy a ser capaz de soportarlo más. Elena, no soy de acero, siento, aunque me gustaría tanto poder apagarlo…

Me había alejado otros cuantos pasos, ella solo me observaba y se abrazaba a si misma de la misma manera que yo anhelaba sujetarla como hace unos minutos que solo parecieron segundos.

* * *

Todo se veía tan claro, pero no conseguía que las palabras sonaran, Damon nunca había sido tan abierto acerca de como se sentía, este era el momento, el minuto, mi única opción, para confesarle lo que le debía haber dicho desde esa noche en Denver.

Yo lo amaba.

Pero lo simple se volvía complicado, porque si me entregaba, si por un segundo me permitía amarlo, ya no habrían mas líneas ni limites entre nosotros. Pero esta noche tendría que ser sincera, no por mi, si no por el vampiro que amo.

–Damon…–Mi voz sonaba áspera por el nudo en mi garganta, y yo deseaba febrilmente que sus brazos me alejaran del mundo una vez mas.– No puedo dejar de mentirme a mi misma. He vivido ya tanto tiempo con esta mentira que he llegado a creérmela hasta cierto punto, pero siempre, siempre, cuando estoy a punto de aceptarla apareces nuevamente, y aunque no aparecieras, es imposible negar algo tan real como lo que siento… –Respire una vez mas, esperando obtener el valor suficiente para admitir lo que ansiaba tanto decir en voz alta.–Damon… yo… te amo.

Y en un minuto determinado todo se simplifico, sus ojos se llenaron de calidez, y pude jurar que también de sorpresa. Pero el solo se mantuvo ahí en su lugar.

Aunque todo fue hermoso, perfecto por unos escasos instantes él se alejo más.

– No puedo ni siquiera besarte, estas… Estas con mi hermano… – El tartamudeo. Damon _tartamudeó._

Y si, eso era verdad, pero nunca pensé que Stefan podría parecer tan lejano a la realidad como en este minuto.

Stefan sería algo de lo que preocuparse después, el fue mi primer amor, ahora necesitaba saber que Damon estaría bien, ahora necesitaba dejarme llevar.

Y así me acerque como lo había hecho en ese sucio motel en Denver.

Pero justo cuando levante la vista para ver sus bellos ojos de color celeste eléctrico me quede paralizada. Estaban ausentes, pero no fue lo que mas me llamo la atención, sino que oscuras venas aparecían poco a poco sutilmente para desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo.

Agache la vista y parpadee repetidas veces esperando limpiar lo que había visto.

–Damon…– Mi voz estaba petrificada. Mire sus ojos por ultima vez para encontrarme con sus bellos ojos brillando y perfectamente normales. Y ahí supe que besarlo era lo único que faltaba, por que la oportunidad podría ser la ultima antes de afrontarnos a una nueva batalla que puede que nadie salga ileso. No se como lo supe, pero sabía que la paz no duraría.

Y así fue como nos derretimos una vez mas en un beso hambriento, en un beso gentil, en un beso que me quemó placenteramente.

Mis manos se deslizaron de arriba abajo por su perfecta espalda, y el devolvió el gesto con la misma hambre de amor que tanto tiempo le fue privada.

Éramos uno, y siempre lo seríamos. Nos movíamos en armonía con cada respiración entrecortada innecesaria, lo dejamos ser. Nos consumimos en caricias como en un incendio, un incendio sin sobrevivientes.

Y por primera vez en mis cortos 18 años que ahora serían eternos, me sentí completa.

Entrelace mis dedos en el cabello del hermoso hombre que estaba jugueteando feroz con nuestros cuerpos como si fueran dos maquinas hechas la una para la otra perfectamente engrasadas.

Su lengua, al principio tímida, había pedido permiso para entrar, para gozar, para prometer placer.

Nuestras caderas encajaban como si los dioses que esculpieron a este hombre tan vulnerable y perfecto nos hubieran modelado juntos.

Todo iba mucho mas allá de las palabras, de las sensaciones, de los movimientos.

Todo fue perfección.

* * *

Estaba sumergido en un trance de pasión pura. Era increíble como amaba a esta mujer.

Nuestros labios se fundieron al momento del impacto inicial, y sin previo aviso nos enteramos de lo que el amor era.

Ella levantó su pierna y acarició mi cuerpo con su perfecta pantorrilla a la vez que se entrelazaba conmigo.

No se como llegamos a la pared, pero ahí estábamos. Era difícil controlarme con una mujer así, no quería controlarme, quería entregarme al ciego destino y dejar que el amor entre nuestro cuerpo nos guiara. Me sentía como si fuera la primera vez que me encontrara con una mujer, ¡Mierda! Esto era mucho mejor que cualquier mujer.

Pero el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, y yo sabia que teníamos que separarnos.

Así como esto empezó, terminó.

Ella tenia una sonrisa tímida dibujada en su pequeño rostro.

–Te amo Elena.

Las palabras salieron demasiado naturales.

Tal y como su respuesta.

–Te amo Damon.

Gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con las primeras luces de la madrugada. Y no pude evitar pensar que Stefan estaría preocupado por Elena.

Todo giraba, no se si por el éxtasis de nuestro encuentro o por el hecho de que me he sentido extraño desde hace un par de horas, no importa, no le tomé importancia. Mientras que estuviera con esta mujer nada, y digo nada, me derribaría.

–Vámonos, tu novio debe estar preocupado.

Y el comentario que tenia propósito de salir sarcástico vino con un molesto tono amargado y herido.

–Tu sabes que no puedo estar con el, tu sabes que lo que acaba de pasar fue mas allá de todo lo que hemos experimentado.

Y que me cague una paloma encima, la había hecho llorar, de nuevo.

Pero ella se limito a tomarme de la mano y acurrucarse en un gesto que me llenó de algo que nunca había sentido.

Y así caminamos al camaro azul aparcado en el estacionamiento, dejando olvidados los cuerpos que estaban en el oscuro callejón, de ellos me ocuparía después.

Primero tenia que deshacerme de este odioso _dolor_ de cabeza, el cual no debería estar ahí, por que nosotros los vampiros, no tenemos _dolores_ de cabeza.

* * *

**Yaaaa! Les gusto? jejejej se los dejé con MUUUCHO cariño, no me gusta mucho dejar notas abajo, pero, la situacion lo debe, ESTOY pensando en un FF HERMOSO que creo que se llamara "AYUDAME A RESPIRAR" será hermoso... cuando lo pulique les avisare:D y es DE ... un poco melancolico, pero, no se como damon lo soporta todo... Cualquier actualizacion, de cualquier cosas estara en mi perfil de FF o en mi twitter: Paz_OrtizOber**

**tambien tengo unas ideas un tanto perversas para mas FF y se las dejare seguramente en mi perfil.. y estaran publiadas LUEGO jejejeje LAS AMO! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y el otro cap vendra rapido, UNA advertencia, planeo comenzar a escribir en ingles, pese a que es mis segundo idioma, pero hay mas publico :( nose si me comprenden, PERO LA VERSION EN ESPAÑOL SIEMPRE VA ESTAR DISPONIBLE SI ME LA PIDEN :D **

**ultima cosa, VEAN HOLASOYGERMAN en youtube :D ES HERMOSO Y CHISTOSO Y MI IDOLO, despues de ian claro ;) Y SI QUIEREN jenna marbles tambien esta cool... Nos vemos en unos dias! **

**SE APRECIAN REVIEWs :) SJKDHLSDJFKSL besitos!**


	7. Los ojos del abismo

**Me han hecho las escritora mas feliz del mundo :D DEMASIADAS GRACIAS A TODAS me ayudan mucho ! y ... alfin, les traigo el capitulo 7C:**

**Ahora nos daremos cuenta de muchas cosas... les daré una pista... EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA!**

**pero que dije?**

**si, asi es, se agota...**

**DDD: bueno... les queda leer y darse cuenta de que va a pasar... y tristemente les advierto, QUEDAN POCOS CAPITULOS ! pero terminara bien, o algo asi. SE LOS PROMETO.**

**este capitulo no es el con mas delena, ni el mejor, pero... DESCUBRIMOS MUCHAS COSAS Y LA ESCENA DE DAMON EN LA SALA DE HUESPEDES... UYUYUY jajajajja**

**ahora les dejo un corazon invisible y todo mi amor en este capitulo.**

* * *

Estaba viajando lentamente al estado de la conciencia.

Todo parecía un sueño, aunque no lo fuera.

Las brujas me habían dado las respuestas.

Finalmente, abrí los ojos. Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se filtraban por mi ventana y había un aire húmedo en mi habitación.

Me voltee recelosamente solo para encontrarme con un Stefan con el ceño fruncido y, al parecer, enojado.

–Stefan… que haces aquí?

Mi voz era un susurro apenas inaudible y mi garganta estaba seca. ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

–Bonnie. Al fin.– su voz era distante e inexpresiva.– te he llamado toda la noche, no contestabas, así que vine.

–Tenemos problemas.– lo interrumpí.

Y Stefan soltó un suspiro agotado que prácticamente decía "No-Me-Digas"

–Bonnie. Tu súper hechizo hizo que todo fuera mal– el soltó una pequeña carcajada sin humor antes de mirarme de vuelta.–Bonnie, mas te vale que arregles esto.

Y en un segundo no tenia aire en mis pulmones y sentía la fría pared contra mi espalda. Los ojos del vampiro, que ya no parecía él, estaban inyectados en sangre y me enseñó sus colmillos.

No recordaba el maldito hechizo contra vampiros, que bien por mi.

–Mas te vale– sentí su aliento en mi rostro y aun no podía recordar las palabras para poder dar un aneurisma a un ser sobrenatural. –Mas te vale que lo arregles, o si no…–_Y ahí estaban._

En una milésima de segundo el familiar poder me recorrió el cuerpo y Stefan gemía en dolor.

_La verdad el se veía bastante mas patético que Damon_… solo digo.

–Escúchame Salvatore. Tu no me vas a amenazar, tu fuiste el que accedió con esto en primer lugar así que te vas a sentar y me vas a obedecer antes de que Damon mate a todos.

* * *

Todo me sobrecogía.

Estaba sentado en mi sillón de cuero y Elena me observaba preocupada desde el sofá de enfrente. Y una pregunta molesta cada vez crecía mas.

¿Había sido real nuestro beso?

Quiero decir… ¿Realmente habíamos tenido esa conversación?

No lo recordaba claramente y estaba delirando, pero nunca lo admitiría.

No me había mordido ningún hombre lobo… ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?

Necesitaba un trago. No era esa necesidad tan abrumadora de antes, si no la necesidad de embriagarme y tratar de olvidar.

Me acerque a la mesita que contenía los licores y sentí la mirada preocupada de Elena en mi espalda.

– Damon…

su voz prácticamente rebosaba preocupación y … ¿miedo?

– Elena…

imite su tono de voz de manera sarcástica. Luego tome dos botellas de lo más fuerte que encontré y me devolví a mi sillón.

Reposé una de las botellas en el suelo y me lleve la otra a los labios para poder saborear su delicioso contenido.

Así, sorbo tras sorbo se agoto el alcohol seleccionado y Elena no me paraba de observar. Así que me levante nuevamente a buscar dos botellas más.

Seguí así hasta que el sol frío de invierno se comenzara a descender del húmedo y gris cielo.

Y ahí lo sabia. Estaba demasiado borracho.

El alcohol me había afectado mas de lo normal y me costaba mantenerme en pie.

Elena notó como estaba complicándome para levantarme nuevamente a buscar otra botella.

– Damon, nosé si deberías seguir bebiendo…

y también me costaba pensar… pero ¿Qué? Elena no tenia que decirme lo que debería hacer y lo que no.

–Elena…–Mi voz sonaba extrañamente hostigante, tosí un poco para tratar de quitar esa sensación, pero no se iba.–No me digas que es lo que debo y no debo hacer…

y cuando me levante, mis piernas no soportaron el peso de mi cuerpo y de no haber sido por Elena hubiera colapsado en el piso.

–DAMON!

Ella gritó, y gracias a sus poderes vampíricos llego a mi lado para sostenerme.

Sus ojos dilatados por el miedo y su voz ocultando un trémulo temblor.

– Damon, tus ojos…

* * *

Stefan estaba sentado en la cama observándome obedientemente.

–El hechizo hizo que Damon sintiera tu sed, pero Stefan, todas tus emociones fueron drenadas a Damon. Por lo tanto ahora el no solo siente una sed incontrolable, si no que sus emociones, que ya estaban aumentadas, ahora son el doble.– Respiré para poder continuar– Stefan, los síntomas ya puede que se vean, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que ahora el posee tu fuerza, tu rapidez… digamos que ahora el es el doble de poderoso que antes… y… bueno, con todo lo que siente aumentado al doble, cada remordimiento, pelea, rencor, tristeza se masifica, y eso… eso causara que cada persona que el haya conocido jamás sea una presa potencial…

–Bonnie, explícate.

Stefan no comprendía… no lograba explicarle de la manera correcta…

–Stefan, Damon va a llegar a tal punto de odio que el deseo de matar va ser demasiado fuerte, el no se va a controlar. Damon se convertirá en el depredador mas grande. Y no vamos a poder hacer nada para evitarlo…

–Bonnie! ¿¡Como lo detenemos!

Stefan se estaba impacientando.

– Necesitamos hacer un hechizo en el minuto en que ambos estén juntos y tu no estés demasiado débil. Damon esta demasiado débil ahora. El comenzará a absorber tu fuerza vital hasta un punto en que ambos serán iguales y ambos estarán al nivel… humano.

* * *

**Y... Como les dije, subí un FF en ingles, no se si es de lo mejor, PERO PARA MI ES HERMOSO.**

**Se llama "Teach me how to breath" y se trata principalmente de como damon se rompe y se pierde a si mismo en el dolor y bueno... elena tiene que ayudarlo antes de que haga algo estupido y... realmente tienen que leerlo! es post 3x22 y ,usualmente, no es una prediccion... tendra algo asi como 5 capitulos... SI LO LEEN DEJENME UNOS REVIEWS PARA MANDARLES SALUDOS CUANDO SUBA OTRO CAP :3 y los mandare solo a ustedes por ser mis hermosisimas lectoras C: asi que pinchen mi nombre, arriba en la pagina, que sale al lado del nombre de este FF y vallan a mi perfil y SI QUIEREN Y AMAN A DAMON bajen la pagina hasta encontrar el titulo y LEANLO y diganme que tal solo si quieren :)**

**Gracias por su apoyo, y como siempre, sus reviews atraen mi creatividad y amor para el suiguiente capitulo :D**

**LAS AMO xx**


End file.
